Changed
by YouxBettaxWork
Summary: You jerk!" I yelled. "What did I do?" he asked. "You know what you did," I yelled back. Fluffy Smitchie oneshot. Changed my pen name.


**Mitchie's POV**

"You jerk!" I yelled at Shane.

"What did I do?" he yelled.

"You know what you did," I said, not even turning around.

I heard running footsteps coming from behind, so I sped up my pace. It obviously wasn't fast enough. "No I don't. Okay Mitchie, I don't know what I did. But whatever it is, I'm sorry," he pleaded.

"Yeah, of course you are," I said sarcastically.

"I am--."

"No you're not," I snapped. "You're just saying that Shane. I understand that you're 'sorry', but right now it doesn't cut it. How can you just hit on my best friend like that? Do you even you even know how that makes me feel? And doing it right in front of me doesn't help at all. How can you even think that just saying sorry would even be _close _to making me forgive you?" I asked.

"Baby--"

"Don't 'baby' me Shane," I said. I scoffed, "We're through."

As soon as I said that I felt a huge pang of sadness in my stomach. But I knew I couldn't show it. That would just prove that he could break down my walls whenever he messed up. I knew that even if I showed a tiny bit, he would take that as an advantage and try to take me back. Obviously though, as I was trying _not _to let him show my sadness, he really didn't care. He was now on his hands and knees, crying his heart out, begging me for forgiveness. "Mitchie, please."

"No, Shane. And this isn't the first time you've done this either. This is the third time you've done this in a month. _A month_, Shane."

"I didn't mean--"

"Shane, let me ask you something. Do you know how many times I've given my heart to a guy, only to have it broken? Just take a wild guess."

Shane stared at me with guilt in his eyes, but said nothing to me.

"Three times Shane, and they were all to you. I've given my heart to you three times and you broke it each time."

I stared at him as he looked down. He has his head buried in his hands and he was sobbing quietly. "And Shane?"

He looked up. "You've changed. You've changed so much, and now you have to pay the price," I said as I walked away.

**3 months later**

It's been three months since I broke up with Shane. But to tell you the truth I've been a mess. I've lost everything I was interested in. Whether it was from singing, to hanging out with my friends, going to the movies with my mom, and watching football and basketball games with my dad. I never even went out of my room except to go to school and go downstairs to eat…when my parents aren't here.

"Mitchie, dinner's ready," I heard my mom yell.

"I'm not hungry," I yelled back.

OK, so I actually lied right. To tell you the truth, I was starving. I just didn't want to get out of my room right now. The only thing I did when I got home was go to my room and stare at the ceiling and go to sleep. I was thankful that my bathroom was connected to my room.

I heard a light knock on my door. "Mitchie? It's me, Caitlyn," she said.

"Come in."

She opened my room door and came in silently. Once she was fully inside she closed the door and turned around with an awestruck expression on her face. "Mitchie, you have the same clothes on from yesterday."

"So? It's not like I'm going anywhere," I said dryly, staring at my ceiling.

She looked at me solemnly. "Mitchie get dressed," she ordered.

"Why? Where am I going?"

"To the park."

10 minutes later I came downstairs with a grumpy expression on my face.

"I can't believe you're making me do this."

"Mitchie, look at yourself. You used to be so fun and full of energy, and now all you do is mope and stay in your room. You need some fresh air or you're going to suffocate in there."

"Fine, but I'm only going out there for, like, five minutes."

"Uh-huh, of course you are."

**At the park**

When Caitlyn and I got to the park, we settled by the big Oak Tree that was dead in the middle. I was looking down the whole time we got there, but out of the corner of my I saw Caitlyn look up then look down at me. "Hey Mitchie, I'm going to go to the bathroom."

"Alright," I said.

I finally looked up and pulled my knees to my chest and looked at the ocean. I remember I used to come here all the time with my parents for family reunions. I would run to the swings with my cousin and we would have contests to see who could jump the farthest. But as I grew older I met Caitlyn when we were 13 and became friends instantly. We would see who could climb the ropes the farthest in a minute and who could get higher on the swings.

I stood up from my place on the ground and decided to walk to the swings. I sat down and began rocking myself gently. I stared at my legs, thinking about what had happened to Shane and me. Everyone thought that we were such a great couple. But then out of nowhere, Shane started flirting with other girls in front of me. He went from sweet to his old self in a month.

I was still looking down at my hands when I saw a shadow in front of me. "Hey Caitlyn."

The figure didn't move an inch. I looked up and gasped. I saw Shane standing in front of me. "Shane," I said as I stood up.

He didn't say anything, but he looked at me with the same look he gave me when I broke up with him.

"I-I'm sorry. I should go," I said as I got up.

"Hey," he said, placing his hand on my cheek, causing me to stop what I was doing.

He kept his hand there as he moved closer to me. As he moved closer, I could feel his hot breath coming towards me until it was on my face. He placed both of our foreheads together and wrapped his other arm to the small of my back, pulling me closer.

"Shane, stop," I whispered desperately with my eyes closed, trying not to fall under his charm again. That only led up to Shane teasing me. He gently put our lips together so that they were barely touching. He kept doing this, adding more and more pressure each time.

"Please," I said begging him to stop.

Shane added more pressure so that it was just a peck on the lips, but that peck on the lips meant so much more. He pecked me on the lips again and I gasped loudly, letting out a shaky breath as I reached my hands to his cheeks.

"Shane," I said a little more loudly, taking my right hand and fisting his shirt in a ball. I went on my tip toes and kissed him lustfully on the mouth. Shane groaned gently and pushed me against the pole. He placed one of his hands on the back of my head and brought me closer to him. After a few minutes of making out against the pole, he slowly took me from against it and leaned me backwards so I was on the ground. He lay on top of me as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pulled back.

"Mitchie, I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I was turning back into my old self. I don't know why I did it but I'm sorry," he finally said.

I looked at him and kept on nodding slowly. Finally I said, "You act different, Shane."

"I feel different too. I feel…better. The three months we were apart were torturous to me but it really gave me time to think about how stupid I was."

I kissed him again. "It was torturous to me too, Shaney" I said.

"Shaney?" he asked.

"Yes, because you're _my _Shaney."

He looked surprised. "You're going to take me back? Even for all that I put you though?" he asked.

"Even for all that you put me through, I'm taking you back."

He stared into my eyes as I stared into his. "I love you, Mitchie."

I let a single tear flow down my cheek. "I love you too, Shane."

* * *

**Some Smitchie fluff and some drama in here. Basically how Shane and Mitchie fight then get back together. Please review.**


End file.
